


These Petals are my Death (and your life)

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cafes, Coughing, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Secrets, Unrequited Love, Ups and Downs, attempts at seduction, dangerous not to love, graphic description of throwing up flowers, hanahaki, kathryns the secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Jack can’t stop it. The flowers are getting bigger, and he can’t stop thinking about Dark. He considers another approach.
Relationships: Dark/Jack
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	These Petals are my Death (and your life)

Hanahaki

So, Jack had tried at dinner. He flirted, he tried to kiss, he fed Dark too much food, but the most he got out of Dark was a small blush. Nonetheless, the flowers he coughed up this morning were smaller than yesterday’s. Progress. 

Thursday in the office was a little different. The medicine helping the flowers die down a bit, and bright light coming from the windows. Jack even smiled a little bit. Making jokes wasn’t right yet, but it was better than before. When Jack snuck his way to Dark’s office with his usual morning tea, he found it confusingly locked. Kat sighed, “He locked the door.” 

Jack immediately frowned, “Can’t you unlock it?” 

“Not this time Jack. He’s stubborn. You’re cute, and quite a bit younger than him. He doesn’t want anyone new in his life. Finding someone else would be a better fit for you.” Kat looked back at her tablet, trying to just get back to work, despite Jack’s persistent attitude.

Jack felt coughing coming on.. he quickly put the two cups down, sneaking his way back to his office easily. He barely closed the door before he started. He coughed and he coughed, eventually leaning over his trash can as a flower worked its way up and out of his throat. His head hurt, his ears ringing, eyes watering, and his lungs sore as he coughed up a yellow carnation, half covered in blood. 

Something so small shouldn’t have affected him this much. Maybe Darky had a meeting with someone? Yeah.. surely. 

Or he could be locking Jack out. Jack huffed, moving to lean against the side of the desk. His flowers were growing too fast. Even the morning where they had shrunk wasn’t enough to make up for the size and rate they grew. Sure, he had dreamed of his soulmate for years, and rejection hurt.. but how aggressively Jack was being rejected must have made them grown faster. When had he gotten so desperate for love?

Sure, love was a nice feeling. Jack had only felt it once, and that didn’t really work out as they both knew that soulmates were supposed to come in the future. Nonetheless, Jack had loved before... but this was different. This was the person who was supposed to be his fitting puzzle piece. Yet Jack somehow messed everything up, making the universe angry at him and wanting to royally screw him over. 

He didn’t have a lot of options left. Besides wanting him gone, Dark didn’t tell him what he wanted. Jack has been talking about committed relationships, a life, maybe even kids... but maybe Dark didn’t want that?

Jack swallowed as he realized.. what if Dark didn’t want a soulmate because he didn’t want romance? What if he just wanted.. stress relief, for lack of a better word.

Jack stirred in his seat. That... that couldn’t be it...

Right?

He looked in the direction Dark was in as he turned on his computer. This wasn’t exactly something he could ask. Dark hadn’t been upfront with him from the start, Jack doubted he’d talk to him about this.

Of course it’s not like Jack has much left to lose... 

Jack opened his curtains just a peek. Just a sliver of light slipping through, almost symbolizing his tiny amount of hope he had left. It’s small, sure, but it’s still there.

~

So he had worked until lunch, and with that he picked up his phone, sending a small text to Dark, “My place or yours tonight?”

He stared at his phone for a moment, watching bubbles pop up. Dark was typing. Maybe it was kiddish staring at the phone, awaiting his reply.

So imagine the disappointment when he got the simple text of “neither.”

Jack grumbled, closing his laptop and packing his stuff in his messenger bag. He could be annoyed and have coffee, rather than just annoyed.

~

Down at the coffee shop, he got his coffee just the way he liked it, he sat in the corner, and he hid from the rest of the world. He sat his laptop down on the table, and got out his phone. 

“Try again?” He texted back.

When he didn’t get an answer, he grumbled even more.

“My place then. Bring an overnight bag. I hope you like getting messy with Italian food.” 

With that Jack sat there. At first it was just with him holding a warm coffee in his hands, and then it was working, then people watching. He went in to a pattern of this, until he realized he never went back into work. He had worked a little overtime at the cafe really.

Dark had finally texted back, “I won’t be staying the night.” 

“I’ll expect you in two hours.” Was all he texted back.

~

Jack called in the food, and took an extensive shower. He cleaned every part of his body that he could reach. He didn’t know where this night would go or how everything would work, so he got as prepared as he felt he could be, within certain limits. He cleaned up his bedroom and his living room a bit, and looked around. Candles would be nice...

Jack dug around in his closet really quick, pulling out a gag gift he had gotten at the last Christmas party. A set of five ‘highly intoxicating’ aphrodisiac candles. They weren’t drugged or anything, they just seemed to be scented in ‘sexy’ scents.

Jack put a couple of them on the counter where they wouldn’t get in the way. He had movie options on the coffee table for if they got that far. He put the Italian food on some dishes, and smoothed out his now mostly dried hair. When the doorbell rang he jumped, having to quickly calm himself before he turned on the two lamps, and turned off the lights. Seeing wasn’t a problem, but it was quite a bit dimmer.

Jack opened the door, giving Dark a smile. Dark stood there with his arm’s crossed, the cross body briefcase by his side. He wore a dress shirt and tie, but jeans instead of heat pressed slacks. He looked grumpy as every still, but Jack’s heart fluttered. “Come in..” he opened the door a bit more.

Dark eyed the room suspiciously, stepping inside. “What’s this?”

“Oh nothing- cleaned up a little bit.” 

Dark seemed to doubt that highly. Jack shut and locked the door, going to the kitchen and putting plates on the counter, “I got the meat and vegetables on the side so that you would be able to pick what you wanted.” 

“Broccoli.” 

... of course he chose literally the most boring choice for pasta. Jack didn’t threat though, pulling out the chair for him. Dark blinked, sitting down in the other chair. Jack wanted to slap him. 

~

During dinner Jack was trying to get to know him again, but started a little less personal, “So... why do you work at the company?”

“I own it?” Dark seemed a bit confused. “What kind of question is that?” 

“Well, just because you own it doesn’t mean you have to work at it. You could just hire worker monkeys to take care of everything, yet you stay on as the CEO. Why?” Jack took a bite of his pasta, wanting to give Dark ample time to talk. Any word he would say, Jack was paying attention to.

“I.. well, I suppose I simply don’t trust anyone else to do as good of a job as I can. Many workers are just wanting a paycheck, and while that’s all well and good, I need dedication as the face of the company.” Dark seemed to be able to talk about business. Business was something Dark knew plenty about.

Jack didn’t know a bunch. He was good at programming and coding things, which was his main job. Dark however knew the money side. The charming CEO and owner who built his company up.

He couldn’t relate.. and while that was one of the longest things Dark had spoke, Jack realized the two of them had a lack of mutual interests apparent. “Dark.. what do you want?”

“You to stop harassing me.” Dark forked a small bite of food in his mouth between their conversation, not letting his food get cold.

“No- ugh-“ Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair, “-What do you want.. from a relationship? You don’t seem to want romance, or morning tea. Cuddling or even just simple conversation. Do you.. just want sex? Is that it?”

Dark coughed, caught off guard. Jack didn’t even realize Dark could be caught off guard. Was he caught off guard because Jack had guessed it? Guessed Mr. big, dark, and scary’s secret? 

Dark cleared his throat, glaring at Jack, “And what if I did?”

Jack swallowed, looking down at his folded hands, “Well then.. I guess we would have to try and figure something out.” 

“What do you mean by figure something out?” Dark was practically grinding his teeth.

“I mean...” Jack breathed out a sigh, having a hard time articulating what he wanted to say. “-If that was what you wanted.. all you wanted... then we could try to come to a mutually beneficial agreement for that.” 

“And you’re just willing? Despite me not wanting an emotional connection with you, you would be alright with screwing?” Darks hands met as his elbows leaned on the table.

“It might not be what I was originally planning, but if it’s what you really want, then perhaps it’s what I want. We’re soulmates after all. We’re fit together properly.” 

“You’re propositioning me about a purely sexual relationship,” Dark pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sounds messy and dull.”

Jack was getting frustrated, "What do you want then? We’re soulmates, there has to be something.” 

Dark stabbed a vegetable with his fork, “Being soulmates means nothing. Ancient nature that’s run it’s course and should be demolished sooner rather than later.” 

Jack froze. He froze as he heard that, froze as he felt something inching up his throat, suppressing the need to cough. He couldn’t take it very long though, beginning to violently cough. His body racked with harsh shivers. He couldn’t even hear what Dark was saying as he rushed over to turn the lights on. 

The smaller coughed and coughed, barely able to stumble his way to the trash can in time for blood and black roses to come out. Multiple of them made their way up and out. When he eventually was able to gasp in a breath, he found it harder than before. That didn’t matter right now though..

Because Dark was staring at blood covered petals on the ground.


End file.
